


His light, Her darkness

by Nekochan69



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Axel ships it, Basically vanitas gets married, Except Roxas, He's a Fabulous bastard, He's the most chill, Larxene a bitch what else is new., Mar Mar's the wedding planner XD, Multi, No one has no chill, So does marluxia, They 'Hate' each other, To Aoi my oc, because why not
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-13 00:37:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7130969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nekochan69/pseuds/Nekochan69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>" WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS!" aoi yelled as she faceplanted into a desk that wasn't broken.<br/>" Aqua?" " Yes?" " Kill me!"</p><p>When two kingdom decide to end years of war with the married of the princess of light and the prince of darkness. Or vanitas and aoi are 'force' to marry and Xehanort is a creepy pedo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Characters: Intro.

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this in my head for a long time so~ fuck it im writing it.  
> Just bear with my bad writing skills LOL.

This going to be like a modern/16th century AU. Phones and all electronic devices exist.  
Now to characters ^.^ also for clothes i went on google because i suck at describing clothes XD.

Aoi: http://tsidykh.deviantart.com/art/Outfit-Adopt-Set-1-CLOSED-438651227

Vanitas: http://rika-dono.deviantart.com/art/Contest-Prizes-LoRd-TaR-1-413464508 ( just imagine it being black and red.)

Roxas:http://rika-dono.deviantart.com/art/January-Commissions-18-430850653

Aqua:http://rika-dono.deviantart.com/art/Big-Raffle-Prize-1-2-429309600

Larxene: http://rika-dono.deviantart.com/art/Big-Raffle-Prize-1-1-429309582

Maruixa: http://rika-dono.deviantart.com/art/December-commissions-16-2-419306883 ( The first one and pink because why not."

Xion:http://tsidykh.deviantart.com/art/January-Commissions-1-425547217

Terra: http://tsidykh.deviantart.com/art/April-Commission-2-366409509( the middle one)

 

So the first chapter will probably be during this week. So bear with me, i i hope i dont make them to ooc.


	2. The Marriage decision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The kingdom of dark and light will meet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost a thousand words longest I've written XD the middle part is a flashback since i'm still a noob on writing on this site.

_The kingdom of light and darkness have been moral enemies for centuries, countless lives were lost, including both queens of each kingdom. The kings stricken with grief came to an agreement that both their first born children to be wed._

_That was also the day aoi’s life became shit._

_“What did I do in my past life to deserve this?!” the princess yelled out, face planted on a desk that wasn’t broken as her friend, aqua was patting her back. The whole room was a mess, various maids and butlers were trying to clean the place up and help their king, Eraqus off the ground. Poor man, there are some things you shouldn’t say to your daughter._

_“Aqua?” aoi asked, her covered in tears. “Yes?”_

_“Kill me please.”_  
____________________  
“Oi! Aoi you wake yet?!” A red head male, whose hair went in every direction yelled. No answer. He signed, opening the door to find said girl half naked. She only had on panties and a bra, while fixing her hair. When the door opened. Their stared at each other.

“You know if I weren’t gay this would totally turn me on.” The red head said. Startled, aoi toss a pillow at him. “God damn it! Axel don’t you knock?!” She yelled.

“I do. You just don’t answer the damn door.” He replied. “Besides, you’re already late for the meeting with your old man.”

A groan came from the blonde as fell backwards on to her bed. “But why sooooo early?!” she whined.

**“It’s 10:30 in the morning!”**

**“It’s still too early!”**

“Just get your ass out bed!” Aoi huffed and got out of bed. “Fine! Gimme a minute.” Axel watched as she walked into her walk-in closet. After a few moments and a series of ‘no’, ‘not that’etc. She came out.

“How I look?” her hair was styled to left and curled. The first layer of the dress was a dark blue, silted in the front, showing off her legs. Light blue gloves. Sliver bracelets were on her right leg and arm.

Axel whistled in responses. “Yup. Would totally be turn on if I weren’t gay.” Another pillow to his face.

As they both exited her room and walked down the large hallway, aoi asked “What’s this meeting bout anyway?”

“Don’t know. All I know it something about your 18th birthday.”

“Oh.” She replied as they continue wordlessly down the hall and stopped at a large white door.

Axel opened the door, inside were her father king Eraqus, The leader of the guards, Terra, her father’s adviser, Roxas and finally Aqua, one of her favorite maids and friend.

“Aoi, please sit down.” Her father said. Everyone had serious face, including axel, who was never serious at all. “You’re 18 now and as princess of this kingdom and heir to the throne. You must marry.”

Aoi eyes widened. “Really!? Who?” Everyone started to sweat nervously. “What’s wrong?  
”  
“Your father has already chosen someone. “Aqua said, breaking the silence.

“Well who is it?!” aoi demanded. “T-The prince o-of d-darkness.” Eraqus stutter out.

Without warning a keyblade was implied into the desk, causing axel to hide behind aqua and aqua behind of terra. Roxas being the smart ran out of the room and leaving his king to be killed by his daughter. Eraqus gulped and face his daughter, who was smiling even though a deadly aura radiated off her.

**“DIE MOTHER FUCKER!”**

_______________________  
Tears flow down aoi’s face as she lay in bed. How could he do this?! Marrying the prince of a country that causes the deaths of innocent people!

_‘Knock, Knock’_

“Go away!” she yelled at who was at the door.

“Aoi?” It was aqua, enters her room and sat on the queen size bed.

“Leave me alone, aqua.” Her muffed voice said between pillows. Aqua doesn’t blame her for hating this, her mother was killed during the war, aoi was 5 when it happened. Ever since then aoi hated the kingdom of darkness.

“Aoi, I-I know this must be hard but please if you this it-

“MUST BE HARD! DO KNOW HOW MANY OF US DIE! AND YOU THINK I’LL MARRY ONE OF THOSE BASTARDS!” Aoi shouted. Aqua won’t understand how emotional she was right now. Wordlessly, aqua embraced her, she felt her tense before returning the embrace.

“Your mother would be happy that you’re getting marry, aoi”

“Yeah, but it to the one of them.” aoi said.

“Hey, you never know he may be nice.” Aqua said, trying to light the mood. Aoi snorted. “Right, that as true as everybody thinking is I’m sweet and an angel.” She said, using air quotes on ‘sweet and angel’. Aqua laughed as she got up from her spot. “Anyway, your father says the king and the prince of darkness will visit tomorrow afternoon. And aoi just try to get along with him.”

“Okay, I’ll ‘try’. “She said, aqua shot her a playful glare before closing the door.

After she left aoi just laid there until her eyes began to feel heavy as sleep to over her, she thought:

“Tomorrow huh?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I Love momma aqua.


End file.
